


Fit For Sin

by Azumirya



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Heresy, I may go to hell, M/M, Maybe Some Plot, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content, Unknown Identity, but you're coming with me, sex in a temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azumirya/pseuds/Azumirya
Summary: Lasswell feels lost without Rain. That leads to some bad decisions.
Relationships: Hyoh of the Delta Star/Lasswell (Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius), Lasswell/Rain (Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. The Calm Before The Storm

A small oak leaf fell into the calm stream. The autumn evening was pleasant, a warm breeze blowing past the trees and caressing strands of long dark hair. Sharp blue eyes stared at the old building in the middle of the forest, taking in its ancient beauty. Long ago this was a temple built to worship the old gods, now it was nothing more than ruins. But it probably still held reminiscences of divine energy, and since it was still a sacred old site, it was also a terrible place for what the swordsman was about to do.

Terrible, but fit for sin. Lasswell sighed heavily. He had told the others he was going to check on something and that they had nothing to worry about, since they had already explored this place thoroughly and it held no more surprises or powerful foes. They raised an eyebrow at him, but nonetheless trusted their leader.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the earthy smell of the forest, focusing on the sounds of the birds chirping and the cicadas singing, the water flowing between pebbles and rocks, the leaves and branches swinging, nature in a symphony of peace.

That did not put his mind at peace, but helped him to calm down a little. He was an anxious person, but he managed to overcome that when he had that one person who made him feel safe by his side. They have been together all their lives, but now that he was separated from the group, Lasswell was struggling to keep himself calm. His friends told him he was becoming more and more confident under Akstar’s guidance and stepping out of Rain’s shadow was turning him into quite a leader, and while he felt stronger and more independent and reliable, all he wanted was to stand by Rain’s side.

He opened his eyes. Rain was not around. They would find him for sure, _he_ would find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm halfway through season 2, I know Hyoh, Akstar and Rain pulled some kind of Xehanort on us, I don't know the details yet, but this fic takes place while Akstar is Lasswell's master and before he breaks Hyoh's mask.
> 
> Anyway, I was going to make this a long oneshot, but divided it for those who might want to read about Lasswell pining for Rain but could feel uncomfortable with the rest of the fic, and this way I'll try to write the rest faster to upload!
> 
> I'm still deciding on how far I'm going with the sex scene, do I want Hyoh to be soft or rough? Let me know!


	2. Forbidden Encounter

His footsteps had been soft on the damp grass but now clicked on the basalt paving as he entered the temple, and he felt his body grow cold and his anxiety spiked.

This, this whole situation, this was not part of their quest to find Rain. He was meddling with the enemy, he was putting himself and the party in danger, he could be leading them all into a trap, into the hands of the tyrannic emperor. Where was his dignity? Why was he doing this? There was still time to turn back!

As this thought crossed his mind, he heard footsteps from down the dark hallway. A slim silhouette approached, and he recognized him immediately.

“You came alone?” the man in dark armor asked, stopping in his tracks, his voice low and wary. Did he also think Lasswell was tricking him into an ambush? Or was he going to attack him?

“Yeah.” Lasswell replied calmly despite his nervousness.

The man nodded and turned around with a short “follow me”. Lasswell’s feet started moving on their own before he had time to think about this whole situation again. The other man could very well be leading him into a trap. And he could also blow the whistle on him at any given moment, or could use this to humiliate, blackmail and manipulate him.

They turned a corner, the other man taking firm steps forward and Lasswell quietly following behind. What was he doing? He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be doing this. What would the party think if they knew? What would Rain think if he knew? Had he no shame, no honor?

They approached a wall with the small hidden passage Fina had found before during their exploration of these ruins, both men went through it. No, he no longer had a way to redeem himself, he was already too involved in this. The Delta Star of the Orders was pulling the strings and Lasswell was tangled in them. His thoughts were spiraling as the darkness of the temple thickened. It was suffocating, he couldn’t see anything, he was lost, drowning in doubt and darkness.

_Rain, I’m sorry..._

Footsteps in front of him stopped and Lasswell stopped too. _Dead end_. Slowly he took in his surroundings. They were in the center of a small greenish grey room. Part of it was in ruins and there were patches of moss here and there, the back wall had crumbled and there was some sort of hidden altar behind it with two holes on the ground on each side to insert something, some sort of lost technology to trigger the altar open. There were also some holes in the ceiling casting shafts of light inside the somber room, the wider one of hitting the altar.

Light. Rain was his light. And Rain was not around, hasn’t been for months and they had no clue of where he could be, their trail had only led them to Hyoh and the Orders. Lasswell used to believe with every fiber of his being that they would find Rain again, but his certainty was wavering. So much time has passed, the Orders and the emperor were very powerful, Rain was the kind of hot-headed knight that wouldn’t be able to ignore the emperor’s oppression, he would probably go defy him alone and he could very well be...

“It’s not a trap.” Hyoh cut his thoughts, turning around to face him. But Lasswell felt dizzy with the prospect of Rain being deceased and he stumbled forward. “Hey! What’s going on?”

Hyoh caught him.

_Hyoh._

Hyoh looked so much like Rain, _felt_ so much like Rain, his stature, his golden short hair, the way he fought, the way he moved, everything about him screamed Rain and made Lasswell lose all rationality. But he was not Rain, he couldn’t be.

Lasswell regained his balance. “It’s nothing, I just... I’ve been training a lot.” That wasn’t a lie.

“Good.” Hyoh lowered his arms “You better be ready for when we have to fight again.”

A silence fell upon them. They would have to fight again, of course. This wouldn’t mean anything, they were just going to let off some steam. Lasswell took some solace in that, this wouldn’t be used against himself. They were enemies. They did not care about one another. And they wouldn’t use this against each other, they were only using each other. Hyoh was using Lasswell to satiate physical needs. And Lasswell was using Hyoh to satiate physical and psychological needs, he was just a replacement for someone else.

Hyoh opened his mouth to break the silence, but Lasswell blurted out “Let’s do this” first.

“... okay then.” Hyoh appeared to be caught off guard. “But I have one rule. I can’t let you see me, so put this on.” He threw a piece of cloth at the dark-haired man. Lasswell caught and stared at it, hesitating to put it on. _A trap_. No, surely Hyoh had his own reasons, and suddenly Lasswell felt very curious to see his face. However, he would respect the man’s will to remain unknown.

He lifted the fabric and closed his eyes, there was no turning back now.

_Rain, forgive me..._

The blonde moved behind him and he felt his hands checking if he had tied the blindfold well. Hyoh seemed satisfied with the knot, only adjusting it a little bit. The swordsman heard some rustling and clanking metal falling on the ground, the Delta Star was removing his armor. and He then felt _hands_ , warm, gauntlet gloveless hands sliding down his shoulders, down to his back. The other man took a step forward, bringing their bodies together at last. This startled Lasswell, the tension, the warmth, the intimacy, this was now so foreign to him, he wouldn’t normally let anyone get this close. And an enemy on top of it! Said enemy moved his hands to his hips and soft lips slowly grazed the swordsman’s neck, so slowly that he almost forgot how to breathe, and he involuntarily moved his head away.

“You’re nervous.” Rain murmured against his ear, and he wasn’t questioning, he was stating a fact. Wait, Rain? No, not Rain, this was Hyoh. But Lasswell could have sworn he heard Rain’s voice. His mind must have been playing tricks on him. Lasswell almost felt like crying, this was too much, he felt so anxious, so exposed, so vulnerable and so lonely. But he wasn’t going to show weakness, not now, not to his enemy, not because his mind kept projecting Rain.

“No, it’s just chilly in here!”

Hyoh chuckled, a familiar voice in an unfamiliar man. “...don’t worry. I’ll warm you up alright”.

That ungracious remark made Lasswell turn around to show offense, but as he opened his mouth to complain, one of Hyoh’s hands grabbed his neck and pushed him backwards until his back hit against the altar. For a moment the swordsman thought he was going to be killed right there. The Delta Star closed the distance between them, getting close, so very close that they were breathing the same air, and if Lasswell could tilt his head forward, only a little bit would be enough, their lips would inevitably touch. Lasswell mentally scolded himself for that thought, why was he suddenly so eager to kiss the blonde man? No matter, Hyoh wasn’t making any move to kiss him either, he seemed to be just teasing, testing him to see if he would falter in his resolve. But he was wrong, Lasswell would prove it, to Hyoh, to himself. He slightly lifted a knee and heard Hyoh’s breath hitch.

“Guess I’ll be the one doing the warmup.” Lasswell smirked. He was the vulnerable one in this scenario, blindfolded, pinned against the wall, clearly at disadvantage, and yet he still managed to hold some power over Hyoh. He got no response from the man, but his newfound confidence boost subsided some of his early anxiety. He felt Hyoh’s free hand carefully sliding under his clothes, and the blonde’s head hovered lower, his lips now coming in contact with Lasswell’s throat, while the hand holding his neck slowly snaked its way down and around his body, pulling him closer while Hyoh pressed him against the altar. This close, Lasswell immediately felt the other man’s arousal, but even if he didn’t, Hyoh made it known by pushing his hips forward. His breath halted for a bit, that felt good and he found himself hesitantly grinding back. This made Hyoh move slightly and bite the swordsman’s neck in time with a harder thrust, earning a gasp from him.

Hyoh moved away from his neck, bringing his face close to Lasswell’s again and the hand under his clothes came up to caress the swordsman’s face, thumb grazing over his lips. “Don’t hold back.”, each movement of his lips a ghost of a kiss. And though barely a low whisper coated in want, Lasswell heard Rain again. It was odd, but the resemblance of voices between this blonde and the blonde he dedicated his life to was a turn on, so he secretly decided to memorize the things Hyoh was saying to fuel his imagination on future cold, lonely nights. However, the opportunity to make even more intense memories was in his hands right now, so he might as well fully give himself to the situation.

Making up his mind, Lasswell placed his hands on the other man’s shoulders, grinding harder against him and rolling his head back against the altar. Hyoh’s lips attacked his neck once more while his hands went straight to Lasswell’s hips to set a pace before hurriedly working on stripping the swordsman’s coat and shirt off. Lasswell tugged at the blonde’s to remove them as well, but he lost strength when he felt the other man grope his butt and thrust harder. A loud moan escaped his lips and that only urged Hyoh to move faster. He pulled Lasswell’s pants and undergarments down with ease, his fingers pulling at his thighs to lift his legs one after the other to fully remove him from any piece of clothing concealing his body. Not even his boots were sparred, Hyoh stepped on the tips and they came off when he pulled Lasswell’s legs up. It was strangely bizarre that he knew his battle boots would come off that easily, but Lasswell was too aroused to care.

Yet he felt a bit self-conscious now, fully naked in the arms of his fully clothed enemy, who seemed to be enjoying the sight very much. Lasswell felt himself shiver a little at the thought. Or maybe it was at the words Hyoh whispered in his ear.

“Beautiful” If he wasn’t hot all over, he would be blushing. Hyoh’s voice was sincere, he pronounced those words out of lust, yes, but there was also devotion in them. Then Hyoh touched his hair and Lasswell melted. When they were kids, Rain said Lasswell’s hair was pretty and he kept it long since then.

“Such pretty hair.” Lasswell’s mind went blank, but he didn’t have time to process the comment because Hyoh pulled his hair down and turned his attention to the swordsman’s neck once more, murmuring against his throat something about him being delicious too, then moving towards his chest, creating a canvas of kisses, licks and bites before deciding to assault one nipple. Lasswell’s blood might have been boiling then, everything felt so good and Hyoh seemed to alternate between rough and gentle. It puzzled him, almost like the blonde was unsure whether to act out of physical needs or intimacy starvation. And there was a certain desperation in his touch, not just because their time was limited, but it was almost as if he was getting back together with someone he hadn’t seen in ages, or perhaps saying one last goodbye.

Lasswell was brought down from his thoughts by a tongue dancing across his chest, twirling around his other nipple and slowly kissing and licking further down. Hyoh was on his knees now in front of him, his hot breath hit his erection and the swordsman felt himself tremble. The Delta Star placed his hands on his thighs. “Is... is this okay?”

Lasswell almost let out an exasperated laugh, but he really appreciated Hyoh caring enough about his comfort, so he just gave a hum.

Then he felt lips touching his inner thigh and let out a gasp. This seemed to encourage Hyoh and he moved up.

Fingers wrapped around his erection and Lasswell felt a tongue slide along his shaft. A kiss on the tip followed and suddenly an unimaginable heat swallowed it. Lasswell let out an unholy sound, placing his hands on the blonde’s head, fingers curling on his surprisingly soft hair. Hyoh moaned around him and slowed down, taking his time to pull back just enough so that only the tip was on his mouth, and swallowing him up again. It felt good. It felt too good, the way he was bobbing his head and pumping in a messy rhythm, trying to tease and please at the same time. Lasswell wouldn’t last much longer if he kept like this. He opened his mouth to complain, but only a weak moan came out.

Luckily, Hyoh was very perceptive. He stopped sucking and ordered him to turn around. Lasswell felt so disheveled but complied, placing his hands on the altar for support. The blonde was between his legs again, this time exploring his entrance with his mouth. He adjusted himself so he could grab the swordsman’s erection and insert one finger at the same time. Lasswell groaned, the more attention he got from the Delta Star, the bolder he felt, and so he gave into the touch, arching his back. This in turn urged the other man to move faster before inserting another finger.

“You don’t... hmm... you don’t have to do t-that...” Hyoh stopped moving to listen, and Laswell swallowed before continuing. “I... am prepared...”

Hyoh removed his fingers, dragging his tongue there one last time before going up his body, kissing and licking way up, coming to a halt at Lasswell’s neck again.

“You... want me to... uh... reciprocate...” The swordsman was panting, his mind so foggy that it didn’t come out as a question. The blonde seemed to get the message nonetheless, and he rolled his hips against him.

“Yes, but you are right in rushing, our time is running short.”

Hyoh practically glued himself to his back, his lips on his nape, one hand around him to grab his member and the other groping and grinding against him. A small part of Lasswell felt ashamed for enjoying being handled like this, but he did leave those concerns for the aftermath of this encounter, being too aroused to care.

Hyoh’s hands momentarily left him to fetch something from his trenchcoat. Lasswell wasn’t the only one prepared, it seemed, though it was very thoughtful of the other man to care just that much about making this the most pleasant experience possible for both. Almost kind even.

A thumb coated in a slick ointment played around his entrance, slowly prodding inside and Lasswell’s muscles immediately contracted at the intrusion. Not out of nervousness, but because he was too aroused. Hyoh could get the wrong idea though, so he clarified. “You don’t have to... worry, I told you I’m ready...”

The dry hand rested in the middle the swordsman’s back, slowly massaging the muscles beneath the hot, sweaty skin. Funny, Rain would sometimes do the same gesture when he wanted to make Lasswell calm down.

“Just making sure” He heard the other man inhale deeply before saying “You’re... really beautiful, you know?”

The blonde positioned himself so that his tip was teasing the entrance. He moved around for a bit, somehow unsure before he gently poked inside Lasswell. “Is... this alright?”

Lasswell was burning with anticipation, so his only reply was to push back so that all of Hyoh was inside him. The other man gripped him closer, trying to stay still despite shaking in pleasure. His forehead rested on Lasswell’s shoulder and his nails were digging into the swordsman’s hips. He took a few ragged breaths before managing to say. “Fuck, you’re tight.”, he breathed heavily. “Shit. Fuck. Just... just tell me when you’re ready.”

Apparently, Hyoh wasn’t convinced, but Lasswell was more then ready. He wasn’t the most experienced when it came to sexual encounters, but he had enough experience on his own to know that he was ready, so he started moving on his own accord, setting the speed, depth and force he wanted, and Hyoh could only keep up.

Soon they were both panting and moaning together in a haze of lust. Lasswell felt Hyoh pull out and squirmed in need. The blonde turned him around, pushing him up against the altar and desperately inserting himself right back inside him. Lasswell opened his mouth in a silent scream and then Hyoh _kissed_ him. This seemed to surprise both men, but it only fed their desire and they quickly fell into an erratic pace. “If you...” Hyoh broke the kiss and struggled to speak, too far lost in Lasswell’s pleasure, every couple of words broken by a groan or a sharp breath.

“If you... keep... moving... like that... I... I can’t... fuck... I can’t...”

Lasswell wrapped his arms around Hyoh’s neck and whispered “D-do it... please...”

Lasswell was _begging_ him and that made Hyoh loose all self-control. He started thrusting harder and harder, Lasswell’s moans and pleas for more fueling a starving beast inside him. He pushed the other man down and kept pounding into him, kissing him, claiming him.

Lasswell felt himself burning and so, so close to orgasm. His moans echoed through the temple.

_Hyoh..._

He threw his head back, facing the sunlight. Light. Even through the blindfold, he was seeing light. Light and warmth was all he could feel. And pleasure. He felt so much pleasure he could barely keep conscious. There was so much light. So much warmth. So much pleasure. Light. Warmth. Pleasure. Rain. There was Rain. Yes, Rain. And light. And warmth. And pleasure. And Rain. Rain. His light. His warmth. His Rain. Pleasuring him. Rain was pleasuring him. And Rain was kissing him. Rain was here with him.

Rain.

_Rain..._

...

When Lasswell came back to his senses, Hyoh was on top of him, holding him in a tight grip and sloppy kiss, shaking and emptying himself inside him with lazy thrusts. That felt nice, now he had to worry about leaking. Only there was something much more to be concerned about.

Once the blonde was done, he laid there on top of him for a few moments, quietly holding the swordsman. Lasswell didn’t mind, the weight was comforting, and it felt nice being in his warm embrace. His hands went to the blonde’s hair and back, lightly caressing him. They both knew they had to part ways soon and forget this evening, but how could they face each other again as sworn enemies?

Hyoh pushed himself off Lasswell just enough so he wasn’t crushing him and murmured the dreadful words. “We... have to go.”

The swordsman sighed but nodded. Their business here was done, now they were enemies again, this evening never happened, it didn’t mean anything.

The blonde lifted himself up and Lasswell’s stomach sank once the warmth was gone, reality was setting in, his concerns were setting in.

He heard rustling, the other man was putting his armor back on. Lasswell removed the blindfold just so he caught a glimpse of Hyoh’s face right before he had his helmet on.

_Rain!_

No, his mind had to be playing tricks, that couldn’t be Rain, he was projecting him onto Hyoh because he kept thinking about him. He thought about him throughout their whole affair, he heard his voice, he felt his touch.

A strange thought crossed his mind. Had he said Rain’s name out loud? He couldn’t recall, his whole world blacked out. If he did, he didn’t mean to, but it did not matter anyway, right? It was a bit disrespectful calling someone else’s name during intercourse, but they knew they were just using each other, it was no big deal, Hyoh didn’t know who Rain was, maybe he actually didn’t do it, his mind was fooling him, why did it matter, why was he so concerned about it?

Hyoh approached him carrying his clothes. He placed them on the ground and took a piece of cloth from one of his pockets, now speaking through his helmet altered voice. “Here, you can use this.”

Even after they were done, there was some underlying familiar kindness to Hyoh. Said man walked himself to the entrance of the room, stopping for a moment like he wanted to look back, and at that moment Lasswell pathetically wished that he would, that he would run back, that he would take him in his arms again. But he resumed walking and headed out of the temple without so much of a glance back.

Lasswell took some time to come back to his senses. He was all alone in the cold damp room inside a ruined temple, his body fully naked and full of marks of his sinful activities. He leaned against the altar, nearly falling over when the structure gave away and revealed a star quartz inside. So much for that opening mechanism, the old gods were laughing at him.

His knees gave in and he fell to the ground, his head hurt, his heart tightened, fresh tears were spilling out of his eyes. He felt so ashamed and dishonored, he should never have come, his friends would hate him, Rain would hate him, he kept thinking about him, he spoilt his very name for thinking of him while engaging in filthy activities with an enemy, he was disgusting, he was unworthy, so he cried his heart out. The party needed a composed leader, he had to cry now.

And so crying he did, in a mix of relief and hopelessness, for he knew now. Rain was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'al!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am filth! XD
> 
> Sooo... this was quite a challenge and took quite a while! I never wrote smut before, but I’m very proud of what I managed to write, and I hope you enjoy it! This went in a different direction than I originally intended, I was about to make Hyoh really violent, very dubious consent and a lot of degradation and misery, but the more I wrote and edited, the softer it became, because they already suffer so much and I couldn’t bring myself to write something so dark (at least not yet), enough of angst, we demand fluff! XD
> 
> How did they end up like this, you ask? Oh, you know, your casual enemies-to-fucking, they ran into each other one time, Lasswell was pretty beaten from another fight and Hyoh refused to fight him like that, but Lasswell’s pride was having none of it. They went at each other, ended up rolling on the ground, a lot of sexual tension, other people were approaching, they had to postpone their deeds, yada yada! XD I considered writing a whole saga including that, this piece and what happens next, but I'm so lazy and I want these two goofs laughing and making love, yes thank you! XD
> 
> Anyways, I tried to write mainly from Lasswell’s perspective, but I also wanted to explore what Hyoh was thinking and feeling, maybe I’ll write from the other perspective someday. And I left lassrain ambiguous, whether they were pining or in an established relationship before this fic takes place is up to your interpretation. I know Hyoh might seem a little out of character, but I want Rain to be missing Lasswell just as much! Originally, Hyoh was more in character, he was just going to use him and leave, it was awful and I loved and hated it, but I think this outcome is nicer! Tell me what you think in the comments below! <3
> 
> P.S.: I am now at the end of season 2, and can we all agree that Physalis was just thrown in there as a last minute quirky heterosexual romantic interest? Yes? Yes! But then Laswell says she reminds him of season 1 Rain and yeah, you can’t escape the gay, son! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
